The Love of the Warlord
by CrystalHeart182
Summary: Bella is the daughter of Aro and Sulpicia,She need to be sent to the south to stop the Newborn War but what happen when she needs to disguise herself.What if she disguise into Maria and meet Major Whitlock? Like the summary? Read now! and leave a review!
1. Maria Veronica Valeria

**So…. This is my Second story! Yay! I'm so excited! Well here's the first chapter! Enjoy! Oh and please read my another story to those who didn't already read it!**

**I own nothing but I do own the story…**

**=========================BELLA'S POV=========================**

Hi… I'm Arabella Victoria Volturi… I'm 100 years old but stuck in an 18 year old body… I'm the daughter of Aro and Sulpicia Volturi so that represents me the Princess of the Vampire World. I'm not an adopted daughter Sulpicia is my real mother and Aro is my real father before they got change into a vampire, I was born, They waited for the right time to change me and I know all about them before they change me so I wasn't surprise that they are gonna change me too… But I don't want to be treated like a princess but it was true I'm a princess but anyway I talked to my father so the guards will treat me like them and father agreed, so after I told him so he started to give me missions and I was very happy with that because I was bored in the castle nothing to do.

I was snapped out of my train of thought when a sudden knock on the door was heard. I sniffed the air to know who was the vampire knocking. After a few sniff I recognized it, it was Alec's scent,

Alec my mate, well my pretend mate, but I actually love him… I thought he was the one… but when uncle Marcus said that he's not the right one for me to give my everything… he said I'll just need to wait for the right guy at the right time… but when? I'm so tired of waiting for the right guy.

I was snapped again out of my thought as another knock on the door. I quickly stood up and went towards the door gracefully as ever. I opened the door to see my pretend mate Alec.

"Hi my love, Master Aro has summoned you…" he said lovingly looking into my eyes.

"Sure, let's go…" I said clinging my arm to his. He smiled at me and I smiled back in response.

We walk hand in hand to the throne room.

I was thinking, what if I need to leave Alec for my mate? Would Alec hate me for choosing the right guy for me? Or what if Alec would kill my mate before I meet him? No Alec is a good guy… he'll let me go if he needs to… But the main question is What If?

Alec snapped me out of thoughts again when we stopped in front of a double door.

"You okay? You are making that habit of yours" He chuckled at me , I glared at him playfully.

"Well I'm sorry for me getting lost in my thoughts, _again…_" I said emphasizing the word 'again' and he chuckled again at me. I smiled at him until a voice called out.

"Come in my dear…" Daddy's voice rang inside the throne room. After Daddy said that Alec quickly push the door open and led me in front of my father's throne and then he quickly walk to his place.

"Hi daddy, what is the reason for calling me?" I said as I kiss his cheek.

"And hello to you to mom…" I smiled remembering her and kissing her cheek

"Good morning to you too dear…" she replied smiling.

I walk again in front of daddy's throne. Thinking what is so important that I was the one needed? Hmmm… think….think… but then again Daddy snapped me out of my thoughts for me getting lost in my thoughts, _again_

"Well, I need you for a mission. It's a very important case so I need you to do it" he said calmly while I wait for the information for my mission so I can get it over.

"I need you to stop the newborn war going on in the South…" Daddy started while he look at me and I nodded for him to continue.

"We need to stop this war because while it lasts it will be resulting on exposing our kind and we don't want that to happen now my dear…" he said to me.

"Well okay… how much time I will be consuming in there?" I asked

"We don't actually know because we don't know how long will you to take out the newborn army." Daddy explained

"And how can I actually do that with just me?" I asked

"Well, we've got a plan, you need to hide your personality and join in one of the newborm army and you need to help them kill all the rest and then after that you can kill your own army and come back to us…" Daddy said

"Oh… okay… I'll go and pack, when is the flight?" I asked

"Tonight my dear…." Mom answered for Daddy.

"What? I can't plan my personality and appearance in just…" I paused while I look at my clock and the clock say's its 4 o'clock and the flight is 6 o'clock.

"…2 hours!" I continued

"Well, we'll help you!" Everybody said

"Fine" I said

"Make your hair black with a red highlights!" Jane squealed and I did, I turned it from mahogany brown to black with red highlights.

"Red eyes!" Chelsea said and well I did. I forgot to tell you that my eyes are blue like my human eyes was and it still does and now it was crimson red.

"Pale skin and make your legs a little longer." Demetri said while winking at me but I just rolled my eyes but I did it anyways.

I look at myself and found a perfect name for my appearance.

"Maria Veronica Valeria…" I said

"Perfect name my dear…" daddy said "You shall be called Maria!" daddy added

**=====================END OF THE CHAPTER=====================**

**Crystalheart182: Yay! This first Chapter is finish! YAYA!**

**Yaya: Yes?**

**Crystalheart182: I want some chocolate… *pout***

**Yaya: No it has an effect on you dear…**

**Crystalheart182: But I want it please! *puppy dog eyes***

**Yaya: Okay… just don't tell your mom that I gave it to you, okay? *hand a chocolate bar***

**Crystalheart182: Yay! Thanks yaya *eat chocolates and started bouncing up and down***

**Crystalheart182: Yaya can I have some more!**

**Yaya: No… there are for the readers dear**

**Crystalheart182: No I want it to myself**

**Yaya: What did told you about sharing?**

**Crystalheart182: I'll need to share so they can repay me with a little more goodness**

**Yaya: Good now say it!**

**Crystalheart182: Heres some chocolate! *hands chocolate* and please repay me with a review! Yay!**

**Review so something more can come back to you!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	2. Major Jasper Whitlock

**Here's the next chapter thank you for those who reviewed I really appreciate it! Enjoy this chapter!**

**I do NOT own twilight but I own the story!**

**=======================BELLA'S POV===========================**

_Previously on: The Love of the Warlord:_

"_Maria Veronica Valeria…" I said_

"_Perfect name, my dear" daddy said_

"_You shall be called Maria!" Daddy added._

"Well I need to go and pack my things…" I said while walking towards the door

"Okay dear. Just meet us at the gate in 6 o'clock" Mommy said

"Okay" I said while walking out of the door.

When I walked out of the door I heard footsteps behind me. I sniffed the air and I realize that it was Alec following me.

When I reach my room I began to pack my things. After a while of packing Alec came in the room and spoke.

"Bella, you cannot go…" Alec said

"Why not? It's my mission…" I said still not looking at him

"Because I don't want you to go…" he said

"Why the _hell _not?" I said this time facing him

"Because…" he paused

"Because?" I asked

"Because you are mine…" he said looking down

"What is that suppose to involve in me going to the south?" I asked he advanced his way towards me and tightly grip on my arm, I tried pulling away but I can't

"What if you would find you're mate there and never come back to me?" He said gripping tighter on my arms

"Even if I meet him there, I promised that I'll come back…" I whimpered

"Yes you promised that you'll come back…but what if it will never be the same again." He said

"What if you always think of that guy and forget about me?" he screamed at the last line.

"Let me go, your hurting me…" I whimpered in pain.

"Sorry…I've got carried away because of my jealousy…" he said ashamed.

"Alec, what are you jealous for? I've never even met him!" I shouted

"Please Alec, let me go…" I whispered

"I don't know how Bella…" he whispered looking in my eyes. His eyes were full of hurt, loneliness, and lost.

"I'll come back…if thing is not working anymore between us then you have to let me go…" I said caressing his cheek and he leaned in my touch.

"Sure… I'll try…" he said closing his eyes that are full of venom tears that can never be unshed.

"Alec, I have to go…" I whispered

"Okay… I'll meet you at the gate…" he mumbled walking towards the door.

"Don't forget that I love you…." I muttered under my breath. He turn around and face me

"I love you too…" he said and turn around again and excited the door.

After I was done packing I look at my clock and it says 5:45 pm, so I have 15 minutes to go to the front gate and say goodbye to all.

I grabbed my bag and run in vampire speed to the front gate where everyone was waiting for me. I stopped on my tracks when I reached the front gate.

"Goodbye, _Maria_" Daddy said emphasizing the word Maria.

"Goodbye, _Master_" I said emphasizing the word Master.

After I and they said goodbye. I quickly run to the airport through the woods not looking back but instead looking at my future.

When I had reach the airport I quickly buy my ticket and board the plane.

When the plane landed I was already up on my feet and walking towards the exit. I run through the forest and I forgot to mention that it's already dark. It is already night.

I stopped on my tracks when I smelled two vampires coming in my way. When they finally reach my destination they stared at me. There was a thick silence around us but I decided to break it.

"I'm Maria Veronica Valeria… what am I?" I asked innocently hoping they would buy it and I knew they did because I saw them smirk.

"You're a newborn… would you like to join our army?" the one asked

"What do you mean army?" again I asked innocently

"We need army to stay alive from the other army." The other one answered

"So do you want to?" the girl asked

"Sure…but I don't even know you yet." I said

"Oh… sorry for that I'm Lea the leader of the army and this one here is Cassandra." She introduced. I nodded.

"Do you want to go now?" Lea asked me and I nodded.

We came back to their camp where I found the other newborn.

And from there on I was fighting the other army

_After 3 years of fighting_

I've fighting for a long time and I missed my family. Now Lea has made me their sister but they are still above me. We were hunting at this time in the dark alleys until a man riding a horse come towards us, maybe he thought we were helpless ladies wondering at night in the dark alleys. He stopped in front of us and look at him and I know he doesn't deserve to be our meal.

Cassandra was about to lunged but I stopped her. I speak on whisper so the man couldn't hear.

"What are you doing Maria? He's our meal!" Cassandra whispered

"Well I feel so drawn to him…" I mumbled

"Would you wish to have him to be your mate?" Lea asked. They always wanted me to have a mate.

"Yes." I whispered

"Then you should change him and mark him so the other newborn should know that he is yours." Cassandra winked at me.

"Okay you can continue your hunting my dear sisters and I'll take care of this one" I said

"Okay be careful, Maria." Lea said and I nodded.

They left and I turn around to be face to face with a very confused man.

"Why did they left you, ma'am?" he asked southern accent was dripping in his voice.

"Well they have something important to attend… well, what is your name Major?" I asked letting my Italian accent flow that cause him to shivered

"M-major Jasper Whitlock. Ma'am" he said

"Well Jasper… sorry about this" I said as I was in front of him and I close the gap between us. He gave me the most confused look

"What do you-" he was cut off when I kissed his neck and he shivered in my touch

"What are you doing, ma'am…" he asked but I didn't answered him.

"What- ahhhh!" he screamed when I have bit him and sealed the wound with my venom.

**======================TO BE CONTINUED======================**

**Crystalheart182: Thank you for those six readers that reviewed me, I very much appreciate it!**

**Bella: CRYSTAL! I missed you so much!**

**Crystalheart182: I missed you too Bella… oh and sorry that Alec would be the bad guy here!**

**Bella: Crystal! You've just gave away a hint to the readers that Alec is the bad guy!**

**Crystalheart182: woops that slips!**

**Bella: Oh well… Please review and continue reading, Crystal would really APPRECIATE it!**

**Please review and continue reading!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V  
**

5520ADC8-98AB-A430-6914-A0FDD2FD7B16

1.03.01


	3. The Truth

**Hahhaha sorry for me updating sooooo very late…. Well here is the next chapter! Enjoy**

**BELLA'S/MARIA'S POV**

Pain was painted all over his face as he cried out in pain. I carried him back with me to the base knowing Lea would be fine with me missing one hunt.

The newborns all looked at me holding Jasper when I entered the camp. Thirst and need was on all their faces. They were all tensed to pounce.

"Stand down, don't even think about it or you'll not live another day." I snarled at them.

They quickly backed away and let me get to one of the tents. I entered the tent and placed him softly on the ground. I removed his hat and brushed his hair away from his eyes.

"Don't worry Jasper, I will protect you." I whispered into his ear.

I stayed with him all through the 3 days of burning.

With the last beat of his heart, Jasper opened his eyes. I was hit with emotions not my own and knew Jasper had a gift.

As soon as Jasper knew I was next to he was up and crouched against one of the walls. He let out a low growl.

I stood up slowly and just looked at him.

"Calm down Jasper." I said softly.

My voice must of brought something back to him because next thing I knew I was on my back with him on top of me, growling with venom running down his chin. His red eyes stared at mine.

"What have you done to me?" He growled.

"I'll tell you if you let me go." I spoke softly.

He just growled more. I slowly brought my hand up and moved his hair away from his eyes. Jasper stopped growling and stared at me wide eyes.

"You stayed with me?" He asked.

"Yes, now let me go, I have things to explain to you." I said looking into his eyes.

He nodded and got of me and sat down on the ground in front of me. I sat up and looked at him.

"I have turned you into a vampire." I stated.

"Why?" He asked.

"There is a war going on. Not the war you have been fighting in but a vampire war. We are using newborns to take over cities, for hunting. We need them to fight and kill the coven in the city and then to defend us. I have turned you to help us fight." I explained.

"Why me?" He asked.

"It was this or death. I want to protect you, and I will." I said.

"How will you protect me?" Jasper asked.

"Lea my sister, she's the leader here. She has been worried about me not having a mate. I wish for you to be my mate. Will you be?" I asked.

He nodded.

**1 Year later.**

I ripped another newborn vampire in half before I looked around for Jasper. He was to busy fighting 3 vampires that he didn't see another vampire heading towards him.

"Jasper!" I shouted before I jumped in front of him.

The newborn vampire scratched me in my left cheek..

"MARIA!" Jasper roared before he throw the 3 he was fighting off him and ripped the one that had me.

He pulled my back to his chest and roared out in rage at all the near by newborns. I couldn't see out of my right eye because of the bit and it still needed time to heal.

"She's mine." He hissed, before he pushed me behind him and attacked.

I went back into the fight though I knew Jasper wouldn't be happy with me.

It had been a year since I made Jasper. Lea is happy I have someone and loves his power. She refuses to let him be killed. Jasper and I have become close and I have grown to love him. What about Alec? I knew Jasper is my mate but I promised that I'll come back. It was after this battle, I would tell him my story, I would tell him everything because I know he will not tell anyone.

We finished throwing the newborn pieces into the fire before Jasper wrapped his arm around me.

"I'd like to talk to you." He whispered into my hair.

I could feel his anger about me fighting when I hurt, and his relief that I was still alive.

"Of course." I whispered back before I headed over to Lea.

"Lea, is it ok if me and Jasper go away for a few days?" I asked.

Lea looked up from her plans on our next battle and smiled at me.

"Of course, but be back in 3 days, the next round of newborns will be awake then." Lea told me.

I nodded and went back to Jasper and took his hand before we started to run. I led him to a house I bought away from any humans. I led him in and then let him led us to the bedroom.

He made me sit on the bed and looked at my eye.

"Why did you fight when you are hurt." Jasper asked with a small growl.

"Jasper, I can fight. I would been ok." I told him cupping his cheek.

"I could have lost you Maria." He whimpered.

"It takes a lot more then newborns to take me down." I replied.

Jasper just sighed and stood up.

"Jasper, I have to tell you something." I said softly.

He looked at me in confusion. I sighed then turned back to what I really look like. I watched as his eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. Shock was all over his face.

"I'm not who you think I am." I spoke with my normal voice.

"Who are you? What have you done with Maria?" Jasper shouted grabbing my throat.

"I'm Maria." I said.

He didn't look like he believed me, so I told him. I told him who I really was. I told how I became a vampire. I told him of my missions, my powers, why I came to the south, why I turned him. I told him of a life he could have away from the blood and war of the south. I told him about Alec

When I was done he was sitting next to me.

"Why are you going to help me get away from this one day?" He asked.

"I love you and I don't want you to stay in this Hell. I want you to have a happy life." I said.

"Can you go back to looking like my Maria?" He asked.

I nodded and turned back. He kissed me softly on the lips.

"Thank you for telling me all of that." Jasper whispered on my lips.

**To be Continued…**

**Crystalheart182: hahhaha now now…. This is all happening too fast eh?**

**Jasper: … no… not really… no *shook his head***

**Crystalheart182: Ummm Jasper.. I have a question**

**Jasper: What?**

**Crystalheart182: HOW CAN YOU KEEP SO DAMN CALM! *pants for air***

**Jasper: It's natural…**

**Crystalheart182: Arghhh thank you for specifying! *sarcasm* *turns red from anger and walks off***

**Jasper: It's so fun to tease her,right?**

**Bella: Yup….**

**Jasper: Well REVIEW~…**


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note

Dear Readers,

I'm really sorry that I didn't update for like what… a year or so… I want to apologize for that but from this time on… I'll try to update my story and I'll try to work on the sequel of 'Everything Just For You' I've been very busy on my high school life, you know what I mean to all the freshmen out there… first year of high school is a lot of work and stress.

P.S. Thank You for your consideration! I'll update after 2 to 4 days

Your childish author,

CrystalHeart182


	5. I'm Truly Sorry!

Author's Note

Dear Readers,

Yeah, I know that I just posted a Author's Note and here is another one. I'm truly sorry but I can't update this story within 2 months, I'm going to a vacation and I will not be able to update. I know that I promise that I'll update but… I'm truly sorry… just as I said maybe after 2 monthsi can update. I have started working on the new chapter but I can't make it in time so… hang on! Pls. don't let this story go!

I appreciate you understanding if ever you do undestand me, again I'm truly am sorry

Your Author,

CrystalHeart182


	6. Saying Goodbye is Always Hard

**Hiyaaa~ Guys! It's been a long time is it? Well enough… **

**Let's continue on with the story, shall we?**

**I do NOT own twilight even if I WISH I could….**

**Bella's or Maria's POV**

A few weeks later after I told Jasper the truth about my life, everything went back to normal but more comfortable for me and Jasper because now I don't have to lie to Jasper.

I hate lying to him; it seems that I developed a very strong feeling, stronger than my feelings for Alec.

It's been years since I last saw my Volturi family. Just yesterday, Demetri said that after the upcoming newborn war that they will attack the army I was staying at.

I told Jasper what Demetri told me, and he was happy that we are going to be finally free but I told him something that made the mood upside down.

Well it goes on like this…

"I'm so happy, Maria! We'll be freed of this prison and we can be together, we'll be marrying each other, we'll live happi-" He said happily, but I cut him off when I came to realization that I can't because I have responsibilities.

"I'm sorry Jasper, I can't…" I whispered softly, as I bowed my head down hiding my sorrows. I don't need to look at him for his reaction, I can already feel confusion radiating off him.

"Why not? Don't you love me anymore, Maria?" He said with a hurt voice while caressing my cheeks as I lean on his touch.

"It's not that, but I have responsibilities that I have to be doing, but I promise you'll be going to be freed off this prison. And I bet you'll meet a girl that you will love more than you love me." I said looking into his crimson eyes that shone confusion and sorrow.

Even though I was hurt of thinking him with a girl that wasn't me, I need to let go of him so he can be happy with his life even without me.

"I know that you will feel lonely because I'm not there beside you… but I say to you, you'll get over it and you will be happy to the girl you are destined to." I muttered to him but my face shows the opposite I'm saying.

'_I can't believe I'm saying this… it's hurting me too much' _my mind thought.

"But Maria, I can't seem to see a life without you. Please don't do this to me" He pleaded to me with his accent that I will surely miss and will be craving to hear for the future nights in Volterra.

"But Jasper, you love this woman, not me…" I said softly while looking down at myself then turning back slowly to my original self.

"Maria or Bella I love you for who you are I don't care, I just want to be with you." Again he pleaded while sending me waves of love as he grasped my hand.

"I'm sorry… I hope we can see each other in the future. Maybe it's best if we don't talk until the Volturi will attack." I smiled brokenly to him

I started walking away to prepare the surprise attack for Lea's army.

I can feel Jasper radiating so much sadness and sorrow and right now I don't want to look back to see his face because I would feel bad, bad because I hurt him so much, and because I know it's all my fault.

I met up in the woods with the other Volturi guards, including, Felix, Demetri, Afton, Jane, Chelsea, Heidi but someone is missing and it's Alec.

"Where's Alec, Jane?" I asked worriedly, because I don't know if he's in trouble or he's hurt.

"Alec has something to pick up for Aro." Jane said smiling at me, knowing I'm worried.

"You still love him, Bella?" Chelsea asked while grinning playfully at me, I just rolled my eyes while groaning at her.

"No offense, but Jane don't be mad at me, I like Alec but not so close to love. I don't know how it hap-" I said turning to Jane, but she cut me off.

"It's because you meet your mate, isn't it? Don't worry, I understand and I don't hate you for it but I don't know on how Alec's going to take it" she said anxiously while Chelsea and Heidi silently agreed.

"I don't know if Jasper is my mate, though…" I said looking down slowly, feeling slightly guilty. I felt like I've cheated on Alec but at the same time I didn't.

"What? You still don't know if Jasper is your mate? Geez, I can't believe you Arabella." Jane said while rolling her eyes as I giggled at her.

Well if I did forgot to mention to you guys that I have the power to shape shift and to control the elements and weathers, Fun? Well not really, if you have a daddy who is VERY protective of you because he was thinking someone would stole me from him. And I mean it when I said very protective.

Well…that thought was from a very dangerous group who threatened that I belong to their family. At first, I was worried about the threat but got over it when nothing happen for the past few years. But, daddy won't let go of it.

"Hey, Bella! Bellaaaa…" Jane said to me while waving a hand in front of my face.

I snapped out of my reverie while I playfully glared at Jane.

"What?" I asked slightly irritated because she disturbed my thoughts.

"Well… for your information you were spacing out for already what…3 minutes" Jane said while giggling at me because of my expression

"Already 3 minutes… huh… didn't knew time go so fast." I asked as a look of realization was on my face while Jane is still giggling about it.

"Alright now… stop that… we still need to plan on the upcoming newborn war tomorrow" Demetri playfully scolded us with a playful glare.

"Well were sorry, _mother_" I said too sweetly while Jane, Chelsea and Heidi snickered.

"Now stop calling me that." Demetri said while narrowing his eyes at me.

"Right, now for the plan." I said cheekily at Demetri who just smirk at my stubbornness.

After that, we talked about the plan on how it's going to work step by step.

After my meeting with the Volturi, I came back just in time as I saw Cassandra beside Lea who gathered all of her army. As I walked over to them I saw Jasper turn around and lean on the wall I heard Lea ordering something to Cassandra.

"I want you to go and find Maria… I need her he-… Oh there you are Maria, Now let's start this." She said as I came to her view while I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"All of you listen, after we win the upcoming newborn war." She paused slightly before continuing.

"We will invade the humans and drink from them whenever we like and we don't have to hide anymore and if anyone tries to stop us we will shred them to pieces with no mercy!" She shouted at the newborn war after her speech.

The newborn yelled a war cry that any human don't want to hear.

I narrowed my eyes at Lea, feeling sick in what she wants to do with the world.

"But what about the Volturi?" I said looking directly at her crimson orbs as I saw a flicker of fear when I mentioned the Volturi but as quickly as it came, it was gone.

"Well… what about them, Maria?" She said returning the stare that I was giving her.

"The Volturi… when they know about your plan, I am sure they're going to stop you, and there's no questioning that you will be executed in front of the three kings." I said sharply while closing my eyes for a sec before opening them again but once I opened them Lea is in front of me.

"I know" She whispered in my ear but she was aware that even though she whispered it to me, she knew the whole army heard it.

"Then why are you still calm about it? Don't you have to think of a strategy to go against the Volturi?" I asked in confusion while she just smirked at me.

"Tsk... tsk... tsk…There were things I didn't tell you, dear" She said caressing my cheek that have a scar.

"Well, can you tell me now of what you have planned?" I hissed because she was keeping things from me for God's sake!

"I have made a deal with the Dark Halo to help me take down the Volturi…" She said but paused on what she was saying.

"And what do they want in return of them helping you?" I pull back the growl that wanted to erupt in my mouth.

The Dark Halo is the most feared vampire group aside from the Volturi, of course, and because of that power that the Volturi and the Dark Halo became great rivals that they will take it to the matter of life and death to be the most feared and powerful vampire without someone who is trying to steal the control over the vampires.

"They want the daughter of Aro and Sulpicia, the Princess Arabella Victoria Volturi!" She laughed as she shook me.

"Isn't that an easy return? After we take down the Volturi we can just take the Princess then give them to the Dark Halo and all of our problem will be gone…" She again laughed.

She walks back and talks to the newborns again on how they are going to rule the earth.

So the group that threatened us was the Dark Halo…

What do they want with me?

**Crystalheart182: I was supposed to stop here but I want to get back to you guys for the very longggggg….. Time that I've updated.**

**Bella: Yeah you really should start getting back to the readers! Because you kept them waiting for this chapter so I'm not going to allow you to give them a short one. Go and continue this chapter**

**Crystalheart182: But Bella… I can't reveal more information about the story *pouts***

***Jasper walks in the scene***

**Crystalheart182: Hey Jazzy…**

**Jasper: Hey Crysea…**

**Crystalheart182: Is that my nickname now? *raises eyebrow***

**Bella: Well Crysea is kind of a cute nickname for you…**

**Jasper: Why yes… you used my nickname then I'm going to use yours too.**

**Crystalheart182: Fine! *Was going to walk off but suddenly was hooked into a finger at the back collar of my shirt***

**Bella: Oh no you don't… You're going to continue this to make it longer *scolded Crysea***

**Crysea: Okay… just let me go already *crosses arms in front of my chest***

**Jasper's POV a little earlier when he and Bella were talking**

"But Jasper, you love this woman, not me…" she said softly while she looked down at herself, at her disguised form then turning back slowly to her original self.

I can feel her sorrow and depression. She thought I love her because she was Maria but I love Maria but she _is _the same person as Maria, the woman that I deeply fell in love with.

"Maria or Bella I love you for who you are, I don't care, I just want to be with you." I pleaded to her as I hold on to her hand like I was holding to my own life that if ever let go I would instantly die.

"I'm sorry… I hope we can see each other in the future. Maybe it's best if we don't talk until the

Volturi will attack." She smiled at me but I can say that she too was hurt by this.

As she said that I know I can't do anything anymore but I didn't say that I'll stop loving her because I know I can _never _stop loving her.

As she turned her back on me and slowly walking away, I felt a rush of sorrow and pain wash threw me and I know that she was feeling it because I was radiating it off.

The pain in my heart just kept worse when she disappeared out of my sight without even looking back.

After a few hours, I still feel the pain and loneliness from earlier.

Lea has called all the army to announce something.

I notice that Bella is still not here. I was about to go and find her when Lea stop me.

"You don't need to Jasper. I'm just going to order Cassandra to find Maria. We don't want another one late for this announcement." She said to while smiling wickedly.

I turned around and lean back again on the wall I was leaning before.

I heard Lea ordering Cassandra when Lea paused.

"I want you to go and find Maria… I need her he-… Oh there you are Maria, Now let's start this." She said as I look at their direction and she was right Bella is there, I felt relief that nothing has happened to her.

So Lea went on with her speech while Bella is asking what she will do against the Volturi. Lea said something about making a deal with the Dark Halo. Bella asked what the Dark Halo wants in return.

"They want the daughter of Aro and Sulpicia, the Princess Arabella Victoria Volturi!" She laughed as I quickly tensed on what the Dark Halo wants in return.

'_I would never let them take Bella away from me' I madly thought _

"Isn't that an easy return? After we take down the Volturi we can just take the Princess then give them to the Dark Halo and all of our problem will be gone…" She again laughed as I felt sick on how she said she can take Bella easily.

As she walks back and talks to the newborns again on how they are going to rule the earth, Bella just stood where she is and seemed to be thinking something deeply.

I was about to walk over to her to comfort her and say things that can calm her down. But I remembered what she said to me last time we talked.

'_Maybe it's best if we don't talk until the Volturi will attack.' _

As I again leaned on the wall, perfectly still.

I hope I can be together with her again in the future.

**Crysea: Well? How was it? Is it good? Or bad? Should I not continue it anymore? **

**Bella: Well you did make it longer, but not enough * sticks a tongue out at me***

**Jasper: Don't you don't it's bad to stick their tongues to people? Because you will look like a pedophile.**

**Bella: Hey! It's not and I'm not a pedophile * pouts at Jasper***

**Jasper: I didn't say it was you though *smirks***

**Crysea: Yeah Bells, he didn't say it was you. That was very logical Mr. Whitlock.**

**Jasper: Why thank you, darling * note the accent***

**Crysea: I just love your accent Jazzy!**

***Jasper smirks***

**Bella: Why thank you Crysea for supporting me against Jasper *NOTE SARCASM***

**Crysea: Welcome ^.^**

**Bella: Urghh…. *walks out of the room***

**Jasper: Well Review, darling ~ **


End file.
